if you noticed
by scary00girl
Summary: now no where for kazemaru to go to, he is sad after getting out from the team.. sadness anger love.. and more made him escape from the one he like most.. what will happen.. how will things go for his life..
1. i guess its goodbye

I don't own Inazuma eleven.. or so else I would turn this amazing anime to a yaoi one.. but still looovve it to the end.. 8D

Like always.. I've got nothing to do just wondering..

I wonder about almost everything from awhile.. Nothing really is clear to me.. every time I try to think about it my chest hurt me badly, that suck, I wish I can take it away, its harsh just if you know.. Endou!

everyday and another, everything get worse and worse, its everything you do, if you noticed, my eyes is always at you, watching carefully every step you take, every breath you have, I know everything inside you.

I know it all, after what I saw from you to me.. CARELESS, BLINDNESS, IGNORING.. its all what I'v got from you, if you noticed .. And you never know what I have here in my heart, don't you

I have nothing to do anymore with you, I can't bare it no more, so it's goodbye

"Crying"

"oh.. Hey kazemaru~.. you are here.. finally, I was wondering around searching for you, don't scare me like that.. MOOO~" Endou running to the silky haired boy and sitting down bedside him who was in beach but yet no replay came from kazemaru, an awkward silence past through 'til the sad boy broke it "then! What do you want?" Endou turned to see kazemaru in the face "what do you mean by that? Huh~" kazemaru didn't t say anything else just glaring at the sea's waves, Endou started "hey kazemaru, are you not feeling well?" the clueless boy raised his hand toward his club-mate.

(please DON'T, don't hold me back AGAIN, I want to end it this time, my heart is pounding faster than usual, please don't notice it like always, just once more.. Endou) a fast move came from kazemaru before Endou could touch him, he stood up and walked away, and Endou watched him going further by every step he takes, and the last words he heard that he didn't imagined it would be REALLY the last "I'm off, CAPTIN" I can't take it .. I can't say his name, because if I did I would definitely lose AGAIN* kazemaru.

Never forget me from your reviews XD… the more reviews the less you wait for the next chaps ^^

T.C everyone


	2. im lost

Maybe the last conversation was awkward but all I'v got to say was "im not strong as you, Endou" I know what I said was a bullshit, but it was my only way to run away from you.

Just as always.. I'm alone.. AGAIN.

Sitting in the cafeteria eating disgustedly the small burger sandwich.. not even looking around or something.. just by my own.. not paying attention to the noisy people around me, its like a purple aura around me

Ryo's pov.

From a far

Someone was staring at the sad kazemaru.. who is sitting all by himself, looking at nothing just the mini sized sandwich that he looks barely eating it, the more I look at him the more I get confused, its really had already been a long time since I last talked to him.. he is always with his team-mates and that captain ENDOU, practicing whole the time, that I got no time to even say hi.

Kazemaru's pov.

I hate it, these feelings..I hate everything.. but I guess its ok, I know I can bare this after all.

Suddenly something was messing up my hair, I grabbed the hand that was up my head by my free hand, and putting the undone sandwich, looking up to see *** smiling, I smiled too not controlling myself, and I waved my hand in front of me to let him set there.

Ryo's pov.

I sat there not moving my eyes from kazemaru's, "its been a long time, na?" kazemaru said, I replay " yup, especially when the aliens came, and you had to go to fight them up, but…" I stop for awhile not knowing if I should ask that or not, but… "whats up? Is there something.. but what?", I replayed "umm.. I don't know, but even when you came to school again, I cant see the others with you", here kazemaru paused looking away at his foot, "did something happened senpai? You look SAD!". "Nah its nothing really, seriously! What will happen for example" said kazemaru while faking a smile, but Ryo automatically said "like they may fired you from the team" this just poped out from Ryo kazemaru looked at Ryo's eyes with a confused look, not really getting what he said, Ryo just hoped from inside that is by anyway is true, but he didn't really mean to ask, "they didn't, but I escaped actually"

Kazemaru's pov.

My smile faded, I tried to return it back, but I can't control my self, it's a shaky smile I'v got there, I stood up when my eyes met with Ryo eyes, his worrying look, I ran out the cafeteria not knowing where to go exactly, its nowhere, just away from everyone's sight.


	3. my brother

Fujimaru Ichirouta's pov .. (Kazemaru's Big brother)

Knock knock knock.. "hey lil bro I'm coming in" just as I entered the room, I saw my blue haired brother who was laying on his king sized bed, covering himself, facing the wall, "hey kaze, cheer up, why do you have this gloomy face?" I said as I sat in the corner of the bed.

…..

….

…

..

.

"ok! Ok.. it looks you don't want me to bother you, but don't over think about IT, whatever is the thing you are thinking about" it's not like I know what's the problem, but he is like that ever since he returned from his trip with his soccer club, and before I walk away from the bed I felt something grabbed my shirt from behind, I turned to see that small hand of kazemaru stopping me from leaving,

His eyes, is going up and down.

Kazemaru's pov.

I want to see him in the eyes, as long as I feel not to talk, but I can't, I want to let out what is killing me inside, all this sadness which is running through my veins, at least I want to take it away.

"p..please! don't leave me, alone now" I said it, HARDLY, he smiled gently at me, then sat again while he opened his arms letting me rest there, I didn't refused, it's like I needed some kindness/love in the moment, he hugged me lightly, I rested my head against his chest, my hair is open, sliding on my shoulder, and I felt my brother's fingers playing by my hair as he talked "you can tell me, brother, I'm right here for you"

I kept thinking if I really should say that or not "anoneh~ nii-san.."

"hmm?"

"is it normal to fall in love.." I said it but could not say it all

My brother replayed before I complete what I said before ".. I guess.. YEAH"

"umm.. no I mean with a .. bo..b.. boy" my cheeks turned bright red I know it

Fujimaru's pov.

His face is just like a tomato, even his ears are red, his eyes is slightly closed, he is totally confused, that he even tried to get away from me, trying to hide himself, but I tightened my arms not letting him get away, and because I didn't answer his question quickly the nervousness is getting more and more, that kazemaru is nearly about to cry, 'til I replayed smiling, holding myself from laughing at his look.

"I think its normal, as long as you really do so"

I looked to kazemaru with a big smile, and he turned his face to face me, with an annoyed look.

"are you trying to laugh at me?"

"nop, at all, isn't it what you want?, or will you listen to me if I said don't!"

Kazemaru pouted, seems like he is thinking about something, but I talked again to disturb his moment

"isn't he that Captain, Endou Mamoru, right?"

I'm really in the teasing mood, kaze's face turned to a mad red that his head let out a cloud from the heat, his mouth opened wide as well as his eyes, and I looked at him and winked, suddenly he screamed at me and throw one of the pillows on my face, and he was breathing a little hard, and the more I tease him by looking at him he throw things at me, and I can't hold myself from laughing laud.

"hahaha.. ok .. okay~.. stop it.. hh.."

Kazemaru stopped, hugging one of his pillows, and putting a frown face

"tell me.. why did you left the team then?"

Kazemaru's face turned dark, and he stared at the pillow he is hugging while he said his story to me

- (until kazemaru finished)-

"hmmm.. then you didn't even confessed to him after all, as expected from my lil brother"

"hmf!~"

"what about .. hmm.. ooh yeah! What about you call him now? Just confess"

-=(THE END)=-

-=(this special chapter is specially for conciencia-san.. that I posted this chapter early and it's a little longer than the others ^_^)=- I posted this chapter early because I will not be able to write often in the few weeks that will come.. it's all for the exams sake.. But I will do my best for the next chap.. Especially when it comes for kazemaru (crying)…

Review XP


	4. Painfull

Fujimaru's pov.

I took my phone and throw it in kazemaru's lap, after I stood up, then I winked

"be sure to confess hotly" then I walked out the room letting my little brother to have his time, while I was going down the stairs I remembered that I should call one of my friends, so when I put my hand in my pocket I found nothing, and then remembered

"aah.. stupid me.. why did I give kaze my phone he already have one" and slapped my head

Kazemaru's pov.

Its now or never.. and I know it.. I don't know the point of giving a phone when I already have one, but my phone .. I can open it.. I mean I DON'T WANT TO OPEN IT..

(sigh)~

I don't want to call .. my hands are shaking but yet I cant put the phone, I need to hear his voice again, I don't know, my chest doesn't hurt me as always, maybe I'v lost interest in indou or maybe I'm calmed because I will be fine, I know it's a deferent things, but still, its like I will lose my chance if not now.

My fingers, its moving up the numbers to call.. and PRESS~ ..

*teet.. teet.. teet*

"h-hello?" a voice came from the other side

"aa..h-hello, isn't it Endou's phone?" I asked not sure what to say

"yes, and who are you?"

I have a bad feeling, my stomach hurt as well as my chest, but there is something wrong (its not Endou's voice..

"hello! Are you still there.. hello" the voice came again

"ah. Sorry.. I'm kazemaru, excuse me, but you are not endou right?" im sure!

"heh, ooh its kazemaru, hey long time no see, and yeah im not endou im goenji"

"hh.. sorry, I didn't know you, you know sometimes voices change in phons" *sweat drop*

"yea.. sorry but we are practicing, and while I was having a break I heard the phone.. wait I will go give it to him"

…

Now what kazemaru? Are you sure you want to say THAT, what will happened if he hated you, at least to stay as friends is much better than nothing, I cant tell you what you do but I'm warning you.

Shut up stupid brain, sometimes i should follow my heart not you all the time.

"h-hey kazemaru.."

"what goenji?" I'm having a bad feeling *where are you Endou?~*

"sorry, but Endou doesn't want to talk to you, bye" he said it so coldly

"w-wait goenji what do you mean *he doesn't want to talk to me* are you kidding?* I screamed, I can't believe that

"he just doesn't want to hear your voice, so don't bother again"

Beeb*beeb*beeb*~

(what just happened now?, I can't get it.. I .. I don't w-want to get it)

(sob.. sob.. SOBS.. I can't hold myself) tears, sobs, breathing hardly, a heart full of pain.. aah.. aa.. aaaah..Stop please, stoooop, (my crying voice, is just getting louder and louder by the moment, I can't control myself, please, no one should know about it))

But you know, I never cried as loud as I can, I want to cry like a kid who lost his candy, I just want to cry my pain out, that Endou.. I should forget even his name.

Fujimaru's pov.

I've waited enough, now I can go get my phone, I cant let my friend wait longer, so I went up the stairs, reaching kaze's room, as my hand reached the handle of the door, kaze's voice.. I mean.. kaze's cries.. I can hear it clearly..

I rushed inside the room.. looking at the bed where kaze was lying down choking his face by his pillow.. his voice .. his screams.. it should be because of that..Endou..

I walked to him quickly grabbing him from his shoulder

"kazemaru! What happened? Why are you crying?" he just stopped crying once he realized my presence, but his sobs that he can't hide, was coming out like a heart beats, I hugged him tightly, but he can't calm down

"tell me.. just what happened?" I rested my head up his

But he just deepened his face into my shirt to not let me see his face, and no word came for awhile, until he moved to sit properly

Kazemaru's pov.

"he didn't even bothered to- to talk to me" my voice is very low, im not sure if my brother even heard a word, until he moved from the bed to sit on the ground and faced me.

"tell me what exactly happened" he said while he grabbed my hands.

"its j..just when I c-called! my other teammate Goenji picked up and told me to wait until he go get En- Endou, but then after a min goenji told me that Endou doesn't want to talk and he ended the call" why can't I even stop stuttering, and a hot wet thing dropped on my clothes, and I looked at the place wher it dropped, while more and more of these started falling from my eyes as I lowered my head, I … I cant stop it, I feel like I don't have the power to even wipe it,, (I want it to fall and clear me from inside) and my breathes got lauder, my body is shaking that I can't control it,

Writer's pov.

Kazemaru was not feeling well.. and as his tears started again, and his sobs takes a big place of the situation, with his crying voice, and his brother was still as his position, suddenly the door of the room opened as someone said

"sorry, is there anyone here, I pressed the door bell million times but no answer so I saw the door was open and I entered , kazemaru-senpai are you there"

Looks like this story will take more three or four chaps…

R&R


	5. mixed up

Miyasaka's pov

As I entered the room, there was nothing can occupy my attention more than kazemaru's face, and there I froze in my place, kazemaru seemed like he calmed down suddenly, but I believe that he is trying to hide it only, but im like the worst one in these situations.. I hate when I see someone in pain.. that I cant move my legs to help them.. and now all what is in my head is

(Stupid.. Stupid.. Stupid.. Stupid) ..

Its me.. the stupid.. who cant even think about how to help..

And I was like that for awhile .. 'til .. kazemaru's brother leaved his brother hands and said like ordering me while he was leaving the room

"stay with him.. until I go bring some water"

Am I that stupid that I didn't even think about bringing a cup of water?..

I walked toward kazemaru nervously "i..i came here to check on you, kazemaru-senpai, I was worried that you left the school early today.. are you ok?"

"heh.. what?(somehow lauthing).. Daa im ok.. hhh" while whipping his tears by his hands

His face.. his eyes.. and his voice.. all tell (it's a lie)

Kazemaru's pov.

"heh.. what? *my voice disappeared suddenly.. then .. daa im ok.. hhh" I guess I should not let him see me in that position.. just act as nothing happened.. act cool ..

*more tears fall*

I SAID ACT COOL BASTERD….

I don't want him to see me like this.. im his senpai.. I should not cry in front of him.. …

But that's.. UNFAIR..

Crying and screaming inside.. *

WHY SHOULD I BE THE ONE WHO MOST SMILE WHATEVER HAPPENED..

WHY SHOULD I ALWAYS HOLD MY FEELINGS AND NEVER SHOW IT TO SOMEONE..

WHY SHOULD I …. WHY SHOULD I BE ME..

I .. I HATE THAT.. I HATE MY FAKE LIFE..

I HATE MY LIFE THAT I MADE

I HATE TO LIVE ONLY FOR OTHERS HAPPINESS

I HATE IT WHEN I LET A SMILE WHILE I CRY INSIDE..

ITS ONLY.. UNFAIR..

"its ok senpai.. everything is ok.. here is my shoulder to let you cry your heart out" his voice interrupted my THINKING

Hugging me.. but I don't want this..

But at least.. I controlled finally my tears not to drop any further.. I know my body is still shaking but at least not to show all my emotions..

The door opened.. and my brother.. as he came near us.. myasaka let me off of his hug and I took the cup.. and had a sip.. then I just rested my hands that held the cup of water up my legs.. and my eyes are just looking at it..

Myasaka.. that day didn't stay long after that.. just for more minutes and that's all.. none of us wanted to talk… or actually my heavy weather didn't let them..

Endou's pov (finally)

"practice ended guys.. come oon~" the girls screamed as they held the bottles and waving high.. and the boys all walked to them happily while taking their breath..

As Endou had his drink and towel.. "hey everyone.. we should practice to beat up that academy, let's show them our SUCCER".. and all the team agreed with me (it's my job as the captain to cheer up my team.. but who will cheer ME up?) .. and each one of them headed to wash their hand before dinner..

But something strange is here.. today morning I left my mobile phone in my bag.. and I just recalled that when I saw this.. my mobile is here in the seat… its weird

I just felt like I want to check the calls.. and I saw another strange thing.. there is one number that called me and I don't know it.. but it looks like someone picked up my phone..

RECALL.. press

Teet..teet..teet.. "hello" a man's voice?

"hey.. im sorry.. but did you call me just from awhile?" Is awkward.. I know~

"aha.. its you then Endou mamoru.. the goal keeper.. huh!. There is no use to tell him any more lies.. "

Beeb.. beeb.. beeb..

WHAT?~ what was that about..

"hey Endou you are getting late for dinner" goenji called from out the buss

"ooh.. okay im coming"

Kazemaru's pov.

Days and more days had past that nothing happened after that day, even myasaka.. I didn't see him properly at school.. maybe its all thanks to the art club.. where im sort of like a model there.. strange isn't it?.. but I want no more to do sport.. its just a WAST of time..

At the art club..

"hey kazemaru~.. come here and sit, then I will tell what you are going to do" a guy his name is atsoshi, he has a dark red hair with a clear black eyes, and he is somehow taller than me (please imagine someone like that. Sorry but I had to)

And I did what he wanted, in the end he is the leader here..

As I sat, he got close to me.. ok not just close but he is getting closer and closer as he was moving my hand the way he wanted, he is too close that I can feel his breaths, I don't know but it bothers me every time he do it.. I don't see the point from getting too close like this.. every time I wish I can run away from this moment..

"now look at the corner like you are bothered or something" and the red haired boy took a step back as he said that.. then went to his place, just exactly in front of me..

"come on guys let's start.. our cute model is ready" and all the girls and boys sat on their seats and started the work..

For me it was everything I could do.. just do what others want.. that's ok as long as its like before.. nothing changed at all..

You know.. im going to tell you a secret.. I don't feel well today.. don't worry its not a big deal.. but its only that Im feeling sleepy..

"hey kazemaru.. ganbate.. heh"~

ENDOU!

"hey kazemaru.. open your eyes".. a voice

"What.. En.."

Atsoshi's pov.

Suddenly his eyes closed.. I said at first

"hey kazemaru.. don't close your eyes" but he didn't move.. but his eyebrow twitched a little, and I leaved my stuffs and moved to stand in front of him and said again

"hey kazemaru.. open your eyes" here he opened his eyes terrified

"what.. en.." he just stopped there.. and his gaze was focusing like he can't see properly

"aah sorry.. look like i..I have to wash my f-face." He stood up.. but his feet didn't beer his heavy body.. so he fell.. but I caught him before he could fall into the ground..

"eh.. kazemaru.. are you ok.. kazemaru!"

Kazemaru's pov.

Although I can see (not clearly)..but I can't hear anything.. it looks like the voices of life is getting away from me..

"aah sorry.. look like i..I have to wash my f-face" I stuttered.. and when my body just stood up its just as everything went dark.. and suddenly I heard

"pwease someone he~p me get im to the nurse's roo~" it was a so foggy voice.. that's all

Endou: THE ENDooooooo~~~ 8D .. for this chap only

Writer-kun: Aah I looove atsooshi.. hehe… ok .. I chose this name cuz its actually my pet's name.

Endou: WHAT KING OF PETS?

Writer-kun: Ehm.. he is a~…. Chick…. Yaaay

Endou: WTF.. and he is a pervert?

Writer-kun: ni~ =.='

Kazemaru: R&R minna ^_^


	6. senpai

Atsoshi's pov.

"hmm.. " he started to wake up.. kazemaru

As he opened his eyes looking around at the Wight room, I was reading … PRETENDING to read a book in my hand..

"looks like you will not wear girl's outfits for awhile kazemaru.. my model"I smirked .. but still focusing on the book

Kazemaru turned his face to my side.. and he blushed as he saw me

"y-yeah,, I guess"

His eyes looked at the Wight cover, while he mumbled that

Ok yeah.. he was forced to wear girls outfits every now and then for the modeling.. its his job anyway.. and he is perfect on it..

"why didn't you tell me about your fever.. I most gave you a day off"

I finally left the book on the table behind the tealnet's bed… and began talking normally to him..

He raised his head to company with me..

"I .. I didn't know that I have one"

Ok. He looks too innocent ..

"ok .. then you know now.. and you wake up already.. I guess im going to call your parents to pick you up.. as long as school ended before 4 hours" I pointed at the window

And he turned his head there

"ooh goood.. I slept that much.. and anyway.. why didn't you go home.. or at least leaved me with the nurse"

"ah ok.. I just had to take care of you since im your senpai anyway.. "

Trying to keep my voice the normal way

"but still at least you had to wake me up if you wanted to know how am I"

"you should know what happened to you first then ask me to wake you up"

His eyes widened

"what?"

I smiled "you've lost conclusion in the art club.. and I carried you here.. ok .. pfft ..the nurse slapped your face million time.. but I don't know if you felt anything.. it looked painful specially that you woke up for a moment and fell again..do you remember anything?"

His face flushed suddenly

"wha.. what? You carried me .. *he turned his face to the corner of the bed* I don't remember a thing of what you said.. just maybe.. *endou* .. ah nothing.."

Kazemaru's pov.

What the hell.. why am I blushing.. and whats all the shit about Endou…..

I just automatically moved my hands and knocked my head *stupid*

"hey.. whats the problem.. does your head hurt you?"

His face just looks stupid

Of course mine did HARDER.. as I realized what I did

"ah.. no sorry its nothing .. really .. heh..hhh~!"

What now?

"okay then.. tell me your home number or someone from your family"

Said that as he picked his phone from a table beside me

" need for that.. I can walk home by myself"

"not going to happen.. you are tired.. you can't lie about that"

He just pointed at me

Ok..

"noo no.. please.. anyway.. no one is home.. don't bother.."

Atsoshi-senpai looked at me

"why? Where are they?"

"aah.. my parents always in work.. and they went in a work trip together, but my big brother is out with his friend.. but don't call him.. he will definitely be sickly worried, I don't want to disturb his day"

He gave me that GLARE from the corner of his eyes

"PLEASE" but I will not lose.. smirked inside

"huh.. okay.. you won" he sighed

Yay I did it..

"ok then.. I guess I've got to wake up then.. slept for a long time.. SORRY for that, senpai"

I sat at my place.. but suddenly felt dizzy.. like the world is running around me.. but it was fast that I returned to normal.. and here.. atsoshi lent me a wallet .. and I took and wiped the sweat from my forehead and nick.. looks like I was sweating a lot..

And so atsoshi helped me go out the school .. until the gate.. here I turned to the right .. going home.. but stopped to say

"thank you.. atsoshi-senpai for your help" and here I bowed.. and turned to walk away.. but a hand grabbed my left hand

"wait.. who said I will let you go alone"

I stopped from the movement and looked at him

"but .. "

"shhhh.. you didn't let me call your parents.. then I will not let you go alone"

And here comes the awkward silent .. as we walked and with every step I talk I want to take off my hand from his grab, what do he think.. its not like I will run away .. its not like I can run away..

"I feel like I cant move my legs properly" I said.. bothered by my legs slow moves

"what? But you are walking even faster than me.. don't you think that?"

HE DIDN'T GET THE POINT ..

"yeah.. but usually I reach the home after seven minutes. But its already passed five minutes and we still at the middle of the road"

He showed a stupid face as he said

"what.. are we still far away from your home.. do you go and come to school in seven minutes everydaaaay?"

"I guess yeah.."

"how… do you run to make it in time?"

"not really I just walk.. that why im telling you that I cant walk properly today"

"wow.. you have a super power"

"hh.. don't say that.. its only with practice"

"really.. I know you was in the soccer team.. anyway.. I don't care about what happened .. everything matter now is that you are here"

And he gave that smile.. a big one .. that he rarely make

"hmm"

I looked down… what do he expect me to say ! \\\\\ !...

It feels like the world is shaking with every step I take..

"are you ok?" atsoshi lowered his head to see my face

"umm *I raised my head* yeah im fine" suddenly as I looked straight I felt like an earth quick began.. I found myself falling..

"ooh shit.. "

Atsoshi's pov.

He suddenly fell

"ooh shit *I quickly caught him.. and helped him sit* are you ok?"

I was terrified ..

"uuh.. yeah.. what? .. "

I shouted at him "I told you.. you cant go home walking.. im the stupid one here who did what you asked"

"s-sorry"

And he just apologized .. his eyes were opening and closing like he cant focus.. so I stood up and then sat in front of him giving him my back

"come here.. I will carry you"

"n-no im ok "

"shut up and do what I order you"

And so I carried him home.. and there.. there was no one .. so I stayed by his said until his brother came.. and I excused kazemaru to leave..  
….

Sorry guys I cant write properly these days because of the semi exams .. and its kinda meaningless.. but I will end this story in more two or three chaps.. I wanna write new things.. because this is moving really slow.. so see ya

R&R

Ooh yeah Endou.. about ur question the chap before.. looks like my chick is really a PERVERT O.O..

Endou: REALLY? WHY WHAT HAPPENED?  
Writer-kun: he was.. awwwww endou..

Endou: what?"

Writer-kun: its atsoshi.. he is giving me that poppy eyes…

Endou: then?

Writer kun: I guess I will not say what he did.. *holding atsoshi* I looooove yaaa XD

Endou: whatever.. R&R everyone


	7. the truth

That day ran away.. while more and more days came passing by me.. and the days always hide things that never expected ever to happen.. that's when..

"I like you"

It was a shock.. i never i'magined that will happen ever in my life  
his face is totally red.. while he is looking at his feet putting his hands in his pocket..

What should I say in these situations?

"E..eh.. i'm sorry I just said it out of the blue.. but.."

"aah.. its ok.. "

His face is strange.. he is the sharp type.. a cold hearted.. I mean.. he is different.. we got along together in the last two weeks.. but I didn't see him like this before

"SORRY.. I'M GOING.. BYE"

And he walked quickly out the art club room.. while I stood there.. unable to move my legs, but.. what?.. am I afraid?.. afraid of what?... its not like Endou would do the same anyway..

I realized the situation.. I rushed to the windows that show the field to the schools gate.. and I saw Atsoshi running toward the exit..  
I opened the window.. and said\screamed

"I do too.. I want to be yours"

I'm having a great feeling.. just great cant describe what i'm having inside

He turned to see me smiling at him.. and replayed

"th-thank you ichi-kun"

And so we became lovers .. under the orange sky

…

Endou's pov.

"WE WON .. MINNA"

"ooooooh"

And that's all.. we defeated the bad guys and we became the heroes.. its cool and everything.. having the feeling that i'm getting back home.. and I can rest but.. looks like I should deal with things when I return..

And so everyone turned home as the match ended.. everyone said their good byes..and tachimokai was the most emotional one between us.. he cried while shaking my hands.. and he didn't even say good bye as he was crying and was saying  
"I c-cant .. I don. Don't want to say bye "  
And he wiped his tears and walked away

That's all..  
everything was in peace until the first day I went to school.. there when I saw Kazemaru in the hall walking .. I ran to him screaming

"heeeey ! Kazemaru~ long ti'me no see"

Here Kazemaru turned while his eyes was shocked or something

Kazemaru's pov.

Is that voice just now  
I turned to be sure.. and it really was him.. Endou..  
he is coming closer and closer..no please don't..

"ah ichi-kun come on.. we will be late from our classes if we didn't put this in the club room"

I turned to the other way to see Atsoshi standing there looking at me while carrying a box.. so I ran to his side and walked away before Endou could come any closer..

I guess i'm running away from Endou for the mean ti'me..

Endou's pov.

What? Why did he go?.. didn't he see me.. =.=

Anyway I should go to the class before I'm late..  
the classes began  
I cant concentrate .. I don't know.. but I cant stop thinking of Kazemaru..URGH!  
*he stayed like that whole the 3 last periods*

"whats wrong? Endou?"

I raised my head to see Goenji

"its nothing"

"its not nothing, say it"

"ah, its Kazemaru"

".. what about him?"

"I feel like he is ignoring me"

"why? What happened?"

"nothing, but when I called for him, he turned to me, but then walked away"

"don't worry, I know its nothing"

"I hope"

And while Goenji and i walked out the class, I felt like I want to see Kazemaru, now at the moment, so I turned to Goenji

"sorry Goenji, you go to practice before me, and tell the others I may be late, see ya"

As I ran to the direction where Kazemaru's class, and opened the door quickly as I screamed

"heey Kazemaru! Where are you?"

And here I just froze, that Kazemaru's face was inches away from my face, as a mad red covered Kazemaru's face.

Kazemaru's pov.

WHAT SHOULD I DO?

And within seconds I remembered that I should not feel what i'm feeling now, I just forgot that for the moment, I shaded my face and walked past him without a word, and had my way to my club as I met my A-chan *Atsoshi*in the way.

Endou's pov.

What?

He really mean it huh?  
I will follow him.. as I did.. they entered a room and I just stayed away for awhile, then had my steps toward the door, as I peeked from the door's window.. and saw..

WHAT THE F***

k-k-kazem-maru.. he is wearing GIRL'S OUTFIT? What happened to him?

And I stayed there to know.. and somehow I realized that he is MODELING? Things surely changed.

And I walked to the field.. I had enough ..

…

And that ignoring from Kazemaru.. and that red-haired guy that's always with Kazemaru too.. with no words between me and them for a week.. then I decided to have the first step

In front of the art club…

"h-hey"

The red-haired boy looked around to find me standing there beside him with my big smile

"what?"

Omg whats with the attitude?

"hh.. I just came to ask you something, can I ?…"

"yeah, who you are in the first place"

"ah, i'm Endou.. Endou mamoru"

"i'm Atsoshi namikiri"

"ok .. hmm… I want to know.. when did Kazemaru joined this club!

"hmm.. I guess from a two months"

"really.. aah looks like you are using him for his look.. right"

"you can say that, but who you are for him?"

"i'm the captain of the soccer team, and .."

"yeah Kazemaru WAS the co-captain"

"oh you know then, looks like you are too close to each other"

"yeah.. we are, more than what you imagen"

"really? What do you mean by that?"  
I feel like there is something in what he is saying.. and that bother me

Atsoshi's pov.

I know that he is Kazemaru's crush.. this jerk.. even he dare to come here and ask about ichi-kun, he told me everything about it.. its cool to play like this with his captain .. I guess he will not blame me for it..

"i'm his.. and he is mine.. never try to come between us"

"what! Stop this shit"

"really.. i'm saying the truth.. and never try to hurt him again"

"huh! Wait.. I remember .. why people say that to me over and over? What I did ?"

"what you did? You killed my love once and i'm not going to let you kill him again"

"…"

"get out of here before he come.. or you will be killed"

"whatever.. but tell me first.. are you LOVERS?"

Grin

"what are you two talking about?"

Huh.. I looked at Endou who was looking behind me  
ICHI-KUN! Crap

A low voice came from Endou as he was about to leave

"Looks like I've got to go" it had the sad tone

Kazemaru's pov.

I walked to a-chan with a death glare..

"what was that about?"

"hh.. its nothing, really"

"will you tell me Atsoshi namikiri"

"…"

"ok I know its about me, but don't you dare talk to that En-En…whatever"

"heh.. the truth he came to me to ask about you"

"what.. ok enough from that"

I hate to talk about it.. it depresses me.. too much..

"hey, Kazemaru"

A voice called.. when a-chan and I turned to see GOENJI standing there behind me..

"I want to talk to you, Kazemaru"

With his serious look.. I just nodded.. and he walked like he was telling me to follow him, until we entered his empty class and he stopped beside a table and turned to face me

"you should know something"

"…"

"Endou didn't do a thing of what you think"

"what do you mean?"

"i'm the one who lied about everything *looked at his feet* i'm sorry.. Endou didn't even know about the call"

"what ? what are you talking about?"

"i-I just felt jealous, that I know how you feel toward Endou.. and I know that he had some feelings toward you too"

".."

".."

"g-Goenji! You l-like Endou?"

"…"

"s-sorry.. I didn't know.. um .. I guess I will .."

"you don't have to stop hanging around Endou or something, because I cant let him be for myself when he have you in his heart.. sorry.. this is all what I came here to say.. bye"

And he walked out the class.. there when I found a piece of paper where Goenji's hand was on the table, and I opened it

*please take care of him*

While then .. I saw the table .. it was full of MY NAME! as I realized that its Endou's handwriting/table..

…

Writer-kun: I love you ATSOSHI.. *hugging*

Atsoshi: ompf! H-heeeeey .. let me go.. you are crushing me

*leave the boy*

Writer-kun: ooh sorry .. I didn't know that you are the story's version.. hehe

*glare at writer-kun

Kazemaru: don't you ever dare to do that again *pointing at writer-kun*

Goenji: hey Kazemaru

Kazemaru: what do you want?

Goenji: choose one now, Endou or Atsoshi?

Kazemaru *blushes* WHAT?

Endou and Atsoshi: its your choice .. I will not be against you

The two glared at each other with a death one *never forget the lightening behind*

Writer-kun: hahaha.. you will not stay together accept for one more chapter.. don't worry ..

Endou and Atsoshi: REALLY?

Atsoshi: YEESSSSSSSSS.. R&R everybody


	8. End & Beginning

I wish my life was normal.. to be in a normal love.. normal crush.. normal couple.. normal at everything..

Im depressed.. I mean.. im confused .. I feel like going to Endou.. I just want to .. but .. cant.. my only reason for not going to him is ATSODHI.. he will hate me.. no its not like that but atsoshi will get mad at me, specially when he know my what I had for Endou from feelings..

I just did a big mistake.. and I have to fix it

Im Only going to him for apologize.. nothing more and nothing less

Endou's pov.

*foot steps* I can hear someone is coming.. maybe is goenji or aki.. *the sound of the steps disappeared* and

"Endou"

A deep voice called from behind.. as my heart jumped hardly inside my chest.. that I hurts.. and I turned.. noticing the afraid look that was in my face.. and that we met.. where a cold breeze passed by us.. and no voice to kill the so scary mood.. and my mind is racing inside where I cant even know what im thinking about.. where I had to take my step.. now

"im sorry.. so.. bye"

There he began before me.. crushing dawn all my hopes .. or .. I mean .. i-its not hope… its n-nothing..

I saw him walking away from the place.. I don't want to see him leaving anymore..

Running toward the boy.. and hug him from behind*.. as I did so.. I just wanted him.. I NEEDED HIM.. and blushed.. but he.. lowered his head down and covered his face by his hands.. I move my hand and touched his.. and my mouth beside his left ear

"whats wrong, kazemaru?"

Kazemaru's pov.

"whats wrong, kazemaru?"

His breath .. I feel it on my neck.. I didn't want this to happen..

"LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY"

I screamed at him.. I felt his hands leaving me.. where I tuned slitly to him.. where I saw his eyes.. it was like a Cristal.. its about how it is watery.. with his face.. worried?.. but im sorry..

"I have to leave"

As I walked away.. nothing to be heared.. and as I got far away.. I heard.. His cries.. or maybe It is not..

At school*

Im worried.. about my relationship with atsoshi… I feel like he is somehow .. escaping from me.. he is acting weird lately, am I gonna lose everyone close to my heart?..

Atsoshi's pov.

I saw ichi-kun crying up the roof of the school as I opened the door there.. searching for him.. he is like this from more than a week.. is it that much big for him.. but I cant be honest with him.. I cant ask him.. maybe that will hurt him.. as long as I pretend as I don't know a thing about his friend called goenji.. and I walked to him there..

"is there something wrong, love?"

As I sat beside him.. he wiped his tears.. but looked at the ground.. not facing me

"don't care about it"

"hmm"

".."

"hmm.. ichi-kun"

"wha?" whispering as he moved his head to face me while resting his head on his legs

"we can't stay together no more"

".." his red eyes *from crying* opened wide.. looking at me in surprise ..

I moved my hands touching the ground.. as im searching for something.. where in fact I want to run away.. I don't want to know what does he think about it.. is he happy.. is he sad..

He rested his right hand at my left leg, while his face is still the same

"why?.. please don't go"

"don't say that.. *smile* you can go to him"

I said it.. and im amazed how I did.. and he replayed with a laud voice

"what are you saying? Going to who?

"to that captain.. didn't you love him?"

"are you mad? I cant, not as long as you are with me"

"then I will go away" and I stood up heading to the door down..

"DON'T DO THAT.. AM I GONNA LOSE EVERYONE I LOVE? WHY IS IT ALWAYS THIS WAY?"

I turned to him putting a fake smile

"don't you say that.. its not true.. but I liked to let you be happy.. even if it is with someone else"

"BUT I DON'T WANT"

I walked to him and got down to hug him

"don't cry, believe me .. you will be happier out there.. with the short captain, and I understand, so don't be afraid, its not like im going to leave you, im around, whenever you need me you will find me around"

"b-but"

"hush~.. just relax, just relax .. I loved you, and I will forever be"

He cried for minutes

"did i done something bad for you?"

"no, nothing at all"

"did someone told you something?"

"no as well"

"then did you got bored from me"

I held his face by my hands and forced him to face me

"never say that again *with a serious look*or im going to get mad of you"

"hai"

"good ichi-kun"

And we skipped classes for the rest of the day.. just sitting there.. looking at each other and barely talking

"im going to help you.. come on"

"eh? Help me in what?"

"in confessing of course"

"WHAT?"

As I pulled him to the soccer club at the end of school time

"are you kidding? I don't want to confess"

"what are you saying.. stop this bullshit and take a step forward"

The he released his arm from my grab

"you stop the bullshit, im not going to confess"

".."

"i-its .."

"its nothing.. and you are going to confess to that idiot when he will come, and i guess he come here earlier than the others"

"b-but"

"hush~.. you should just relax, and take a breath, then everything will be all right.. im with you, don't be scared"

"o-okay"

And here came the captain, and I walked away from the place slowly not letting kazemaru who was staring at the club's door notice, and now im safe.

Kazemaru's pov.

I know he is coming, I can know his step's sound between the other's, and here he came, where his hand opened the door, and saw me.

"k-kazemaru?"

What should I say?, what should I say? What should I say?.. where are you atsoshi? Where did you go in a moment like this?

"eh-!"

And tears began to fall, I cant face the boy like this, not after what've done, but I have to stall the situation

"i-I lov-ve you*sob*" while crying, and trying to wipe every single tear that is rolling down my face.

".."

"crying"

"ok"

"huh?"

"what are you trying to tell me?"

"huh! Um… I j-just c-came to.."

"to..?"

There where atsoshi opened the door

"to confess to, idiot"

"the two of us turned to him as he entered, there where endou's face was surprised.

"b-but why?" endou asked

"aaah, what is why?"

"I mean, why are you helping him?.. were not you lovers?"

"we were.. you said it yourself"

"what? WHY?"

Here atsoshi grinned and walked out saying and waving by hand

"im leaving him for you, his love to you is insane, be careful"

And he closed the door

Where endou and I stayed there together, alone..  
and he stared at me for awhile, then suddenly raised his hand to me saying

"Would you accept my love?"

His warm smile, and his blushed cheeks, are all singing happiness, and I reset my hand at his, there he leaned at it and kissed it, then looking at me, there I blushed a crimson red, where my mouth opened slightly, he leaned to my face whispering

"im insane when it come to you too" and kissed me, there where my heart hurt me for a second, but healed right away as I returned the kiss

…

Writer-kun: I Ended the story.. finaly .. *crying*

Endou: are you this much happy that you even cry?

Writer-kun: kinda yaa.. but NOOOOOOOO

Atsoshi: then why are you crying freak

Writer-kun: you ruined my dinner *crying even harder*

Endou & atsoshi: WTF? What is that about?

Writer-kun: I was m-making dn-dinner and cant stop thinking about what am I gonna write that's why I forgot to put salt, and it was .. EWWWW *crying*

Kazemaru:ok ok .. everything is alright..dont cry for something like that

Writer-kun: but you know kaze-chan, I always make the most delicious pasta with beef.. b-but..

Endou, kazemaru & atsoshi: *drops down*

Atsoshi: then wonnot you miss me.. you know it's the last time for me here.. ok ok..I know no one will care, so bye

Writer-kun: no noooooo…. I know someone love you

Atsoshi: really who?

Writer-kun: you know my friend Aquella?

Atsoshi: yeah?

Writer-kun: she loves you, she told me that

Atsoshi: thanks god.. at least one

IE cast: thank you writer-kun for not torturing us these days, absulutly when we've been tortured for the entire weeks… not like Mai flo&shi.. and mimi with sweet twin

Writer-kun: you are welcome

*sorry for the mistakes*

Read & Review


End file.
